Bleeding Heart
by invisable sarah
Summary: What if the Gryffindor princess was a pureblood? What if the Slytherin sex god has a sister and was really good friends with said princess? What if he falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot everything else is J.K.R**

**Draco pov:**

**Chapter 1: 10 years earlier**

* * *

><p>The young woman in front of me was wearing a red dress. Her hair fell gracefully but a little messily down her back. I didn't want to look at her caramel eyes cause I knew that if I looked, I would see hate where I wanted to see love. I would see anger where I wanted to see happiness-but not just any happiness, happiness with <em>me<em>.

"I hate you!", she screamed at me.

My cold grey eyes shot up to her brown ones.

"I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed at me once more, tears now flowing freely down her beautiful face.

I flinched every time she said "you". I watched one tear flow down from the corner of her eye to die at her beautiful moth. I stepped forward, standing mere inches from her, and she got really quiet. I lifted my hand and wiped the tears off her right cheek, and she flinched. My heart sank even lower when she did.

I looked down into her eyes, they were so deep there was confusion in them, along with hate and disgust, I searched her eyes, looking for something. Something that would tell me she wouldn't brake my heart. Something that said she loved me too, I never told her that but she knew, right?

I put my hand back down by my side and looking into her eyes for the last time before I told her.

Working up the last little bit of courage I had, I placed my mouth close to her ear, inhaling her scent of vanilla, and whispered, "You may hate me. You may never want to see me again, but I love you, and I don't ever want to leave you. The thing I want above all else is to have you want me, even if it's just a fraction of how much I want you."

I leaned away from her, and looked in her wide eyes, memorizing her face, knowing this was the last time I would be able to stand this close again. Knowing she didn't want me. I turned around, trying to stand as tall and elegantly as possible, trying not to show her how much she was affecting me.

I walked out of one of many rooms in my parent's house. I walked as fast as possible, meeting no one on my way to my room and trying not to lose it until I was alone. I entered my room, closed the door, turned around and slumped against the door.

I slid down the door and I told myself "I lost her"


	2. Chapter 2

**i own nothing but the plot everything else is jkr**

**Chapter 2: A Friend for Draco**

* * *

><p>I glared at myself through the mirror. I slicked back my hair, glared once again then messed it up again. Because my sister decided to follow me around and get her dress dirty and torn, which was a big no-no for Mother, Mother decided that she needed a lady her age to be a good role model. So I was supposed to be alone, which is fine with me because I didn't need some snot nosed kid to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. But then that didn't seem fair to mother, so one month before I go to Hogworts some prick is going to come over, along with the good role model, and it has to be a bloody Zabini. After mother told me who will be coming father asked to see me in his study.<p>

"Draco outdo Zabini in ever thing while he's here. Malfoy's don't make friends they make allies. If not you know what will happen," father said to me. All I did was nod.

I looked in the mirror again and saw my sister, Ariana, in the corner. I turned around and glared while waiting for her to speak.

"As you know Draco, Hermione is going to be here this afternoon and I want you to look your best," she said eyeing me up and down, " so your going to have to change," she smirked.

"What do you care anyway it not like your friends with her or anything" I said jealousy creeping into my voice. I didn't like the fact she was making friends. She is so nice, so she would make friends. But I'm not a nice, so I wont make any friends, then I'll be by myself.

Her smirk disappeared, replased by a loving look. She ran toward me, her arms out stretched and then the next thing I knew she was in my arms.

"You're my best friend, Draco, and no one can come between that. Love for a person doesn't go away there's just more love," she told me while holding me close. She was right, but it's insane how smart she is when she's only eleven we're twins, so I should be smart to, right?

Reality kicking in had to get out of this if father saw I would get beat for letting any emotion but; anger, hate, sarcasm show. So I said "Ok, stop getting so mushy on me. Some one might think you're a girl." I smirked in response to her glare "Aren't you supposed to be a lady?" I said eyeing her. "Last time I checked ladies don't wear that," I added, referring to her torn and dirty lavender dress.

"Draco you're horrible. Why do you do that every time I show you affection. Blaise is going to be here in less then an hour, so get ready," she said while wiping away tears she slammed the door, not waiting for a reply.

I sighed. _This is why I'm not going to have friends_, I thought while turning around to face the mirror. I glared at my hair again, I slicked it back again, and glared once more. I messed it up and decided to leave it like that. I quickly grabbed a pair of old slacks and a blue button down dress shirt and ran to the door, not wanting to be late for the arrival of our guest.

* * *

><p>Ok it official this guy is a threat. Ariana and I both were waiting for the arrival of our guest. When he finally flooed over, he brushed the dust off his dark brown button up shirt, then his black slacks. Then look around and narrowed his eyes at me. When he saw Ariana, his eyes got big for a second. Then a smirk appeared on his face. He walk up Ariana picked up her hand, and said "It's a pleasure to meet you" Before placing a kiss on it.<p>

She looked flustered and a blush took form on her face.

"How l-l-long are you st-staying with us" she stuttered, He smirked again while still holding her hand.

"Lo resto finchè andiamo a Hogwarts, bello. è quella ok?" he said. It sounded like gibberish to me, but he smirked again.

I was getting sick of this guy. Next time he smirked I swear I'm going to smack it off. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Italian," she said meekly.

I noticed he frowned a bit but then the smirk showed once more. Then he whispered, "I said 'I'm staying til we go to Hogwarts, beautiful. Is that ok?'"

Alright that's it. The smirks come in off- the big door creaked openen, and mother came in. I inwardly smiled-he going to get it now!

Mother looked around and saw me glaring, Ariana flustered, and a smirking Zabini. A frown marked her features, but only for a moment. Then a fake smile replaced it.

"Blaise dear, how are you? I hope your mother's doing well," she said with that fake smile still on her face.

He frowned for a second, let go of Ariana's hand, and then turned to face Mother. "Yes I'm good. Mother is doing terrible, she hasn't had a new boyfriend for days now. My siblings and I are getting kind of nervous," he said.

See that's was only thing you got to look forward to about going to a friend's house. You get to bash your parent's, and there was some code that the parents wouldn't tell on you.

Mother smiled a fake smile once more."That's a shame. I hope our... humble home is to your liking. You see, we wanted to be closer to Kings Cross that way there's less of a hassle," she said.

He smirked again. "Humble would be the correct term, but don't get me wrong, I completely understand about the Kings Cross thing. I mean the Zabini's are never late, but for a Malfoy, I completely understand."he said with a smirk.

I looked over at mother and had to do everything I could trying not to laugh. She had the look of pure loathing in her eyes, and though that fake smile was still etched on her face, it was fading quickly.

"Draco, why don't you show Blaise where he will be sleeping. Ariana, a word if I may."she said in a sickly sweet tone.

I didn't wait for Zabini-I just left, and while walking down the hallway i heard him yell, "Wait!"

I turned around and waited for him.

"Ok I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to your mother, but did you see her face" he said panting.

He made the face again. I couldn't help but laugh this time. We both stood in the deserted hallway, doubled over with laughter, holding our sides. When we'd finally stop we looked at each other, and another round overtook us.

"Ok, hahaha can, can we start over" he said with tears running down his face.

"Yeah, sure. Hi, my names Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a shake. "Blaise Zabini."

He swung his arm over my shoulder and said, "So where am I sleeping?"

* * *

><p><strong>ok so how was it let me know please review does it need more details what?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione pov:**  
><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Hermione,<br>We are pleased that you agreed to join us at the Malfoy manor before you head off to your first year at Hogwarts. As we have told your father, you are here to come and be a good role model and friend for my daughter, Ariana. You should bring your Hogwarts supplies with unless you haven't got them yet, then you can come shopping with us. As I said before, we are really pleased you could join us. Can't wait to meet you formally.  
>Sincerely,<br>Narcissa Malfoy

I let out a breath I didn't remember holding. I didn't need to go to another house. I didn't need to pretend to be some perfect little girl that did nothing wrong. I liked to climb trees. I liked to play. I liked wearing play clothes. I liked playing quititch for goodness sakes, but when I'm in public I liked dresses. I liked gloves. I liked acting like a lady. But the worst part is I had to pretend I liked hating muggleborns. When I'm at home I don't have to worry about pretending any more; I can be myself. But my father is sending me to 'one of his friends' house so now staring this afternoon I have to pretend for a whole month.

I heard the door to my room creep open, and the wind it unsettled caused my dress to flutter for a few seconds. I didn't need to turn around to know it was my father, I could smell his scent the minute he walked in. I'm not saying he smelt bad; he smells really good, it's just I would know his scent any where.

"Hermioe, are you ready to go? Are you packed?" my father asked.

"Yes, Father," I said.

"I gave the Malfoys some money so you can go school shopping," he said to me.

"Yes, Father," I repeated.

"Alright, I'll have one of the house elves bring your trunk over," he said to me.

"Yes, Father," I said for the third time.

I turned around so that I could look at him. He was in his late fifties, but he looked older considering every thing he went through in the past fifteen years, my mother died while giving birth to me, and that took a really big toll on him. His hair line was receding, but it worked for him; he still looks rather handsome, or that's at least what the ladies say at the Sunday lunch. He still kept his body in the best shape that he could, considering his age. I ran at him, and threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I've ever given someone.

"Please don't make me go, I want to stay with you," I said with tears in my eyes.

He finally responded with tightening his arms around me.

"Sweetheart, we already told them your going, and it would be a chance to make friends your age before school starts that way you know someone. Can you be a strong little girl for me?" he said with kindness in his voice.

"I'll try...for you," I told him wiping the tears out of my eyes and sniffling a little bit.

"That's my big girl," he said while giving me a squeeze and then letting me go. "I'll race you down stairs," he said and then took off out of the room.

He beat me out of my room, but I beat him down the long white hallway. Everything on my side of the wing was in bright colors. Dad told me that once I get placed in my house, at Hogwarts, I can paint it whatever I want along with decorations, so it something to look forward to. I raced down the marble staircase and Ran passed one of the house elves.

"Ms. Hermione, your lunch!" cried the little house elf.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry!" I yelled back to the elf.

I ran down the last hallway to the fireplace that we flooed from, I gave it everything I had. I was so close, and then I saw him. He took another hallway and now he was in front of me. He quickly threw open the door bolted in then turned around. I ran in to him, and we tumbled to the floor, laughing.

I tried getting up and was on one knee, but then a strong arm grabbed my dress, and pulled. I fell to the floor with a scream. He chuckled then stood up, grabed me and set me right. I laughed. I looked around and saw the fireplace and my laughter quickly calmed, but couldn't control the beat of my heart as quickly.

"Alright, it's time to go, pumpkin," Father said.

"Ok, goodbye Dad. See ya during the holidays. I promise I'll come home," I said, still slightly less cheerful then earlier.

"Ok, see you then. Love you, sweetheart." he said to me.

"Love you too. Malfoy manor!" I yelled as I stepped into the fireplace and threw the Floo powder.

It's a pleasant feeling, Flooing. When you stepped into the flames it feels like the first breath of spring. The worst part about it would have to be is that if your not holding your body together tightly enough, you would end up in the wrong place, but that's about it.

When I finally reached the right location, I stood perfectly still just to make sure I was done moving. When I finally opened my eyes I saw a beautiful woman standing across the room. She had long, strait, fine, blonde hair. She was wearing a day dress with the unique color of a grayish blue, which brought out her very blue eyes. She was extremely pale, but on her, it just made her look more fragile then she would appear to be otherwise. In all in all she was extremely beautiful.

I slowly stepped out in case there was something to trip over. I walked toward the woman and stopped in reaching distance. I watched as she slowly took in my curly chocolate brown hair. My light brown eyes, and my unblemished skin. My un-dirty, un-torn, cream-corored, strapless knee-length dress.

Then she did the exact opposite of what I thought she was going to do. She smiled; not a nice smile, a smile that looks like your up to something smile, I don't like it.

"Hello, you must be Hermione. I'm Mrs. Malfoy, but you can call me Narcissa. The children are in the gardens-I'll show you the way," she smiled sweetly.

She motioned that I should follow her, so I did. We walked down a gloomy hallway painted black and forest green. We passed quite a few portraits. Most of them were either smirking or glaring, and if they weren't doing that, they weren't paying attention at all. At the end of the hallway, there was a huge door that lead out to a patio. We walked all the way down the hallway at an extremely slow pace.

when we finale got here she said "go have fun," which shocked me to be honest, then she just turned around and left. So I did what any one else would do I opened the door and stared in amazement.

The garden was huge and beautiful. There were flower beds everywhere, but the one that caught my eye was the biggest one, right in the middle of the yard, that held a bunch of bleeding hearts, a type of flower.

The one thing that shocked me the most was the fact that a boy around my age was kicking at them.

"Hey those are beautiful flowers-STOP kicking them!" I yelled at him.

He jerked around trying to find out who said that. when he finally looked up.

Brown meet sliver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok hi I had one of my cousins read this story and he told me the only confusing part is the age in case anyone was wondering there all ten and in one month there all heading to there first year to Hogwarts. Sorry if I confused anyone. Please review does it need anything please let me know.**  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>Sarah<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione pov:**  
><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Hermoine,<br>We are pleased that you agreed to join us at the Malfoy manor before you head off to your first year at Hogwarts. As we have told your father you are here to come and be a good role model and friend for my daughter, Ariana. You should bring your Hogwarts supplies with unless you haven't got it yet, then you can come shopping with us. As we said before we are really pleased you could join us. Can't wait to meet you formally.  
>Sincerely,<br>Narcissa Malfoy

I let out a breath I didn't remember holding. I didn't need to go to another house. I dont need to pretend to be some perfect little girl that dose nothing wrong. I like to climb trees. I like to play. I like wearing play clothes. I like playing quititch for goodness sakes, but when I'm in public I like dresses. I like gloves. I like acting like a lady. But the worst part is I have to pretend I like hating muggleborns. When I'm at home I don't have to worry about pretending any more I can be myself, but my father is sending me to one of his 'friends' house so now stating this afternoon I have to pretend for a whole month.

I heard the door to my room creep open, and the wind it unsettled caused my dress to flutter for a few seconds. I didn't need to turn around to know it was my father I could smell his scent the minute he walked in, I'm not saying he smelt bad he smells really good, it's just i would know his scent any where.

"Hermione are you ready to go, are you packed?" my father asked.

"Yes father," I said.

"I gave the Malfoy's some money so you can go school shopping," he said to me.

"Yes father," I repeated.

"Alright, I'll have one of the house elves bring your trunk over," he said to me.

"Yes father," I said for the third time.

I turned around so that i could look at him he was in his late fifties but he looked older considering every thing he went through in the past fifteen years, it just happened that when I was born my mother died in labor and that took a really big toll on him. His hair line was receding, but it worked for him, he still looks rather handsome, or that's at least what the lady's say at the Sunday lunch. He still kept his body in the best shape that he could considering his age. I ran at him and threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I've ever gave some one.

"Please don't make me go, I want to stay with you," I said with tears in my eyes.

He finale responded with tightening his arms around me. "Sweetheart we already told them your going, and it would be a chance to make friends your age before school started that way you know some one. Can you be a strong little girl for me," he said with kindness in his voice.

"I'll try...for you," I told him wiping the tears out of my eyes sniffling a little bit.

"That's my big girl," he said while giving me a squeeze and then letting me go. "I'll race you down stairs," he said and then took off out of the room. He beat me out of my room but I beat him down the long white hallway. Everything on my side of the wing was in bright colors. Dad told me that once I get placed in my house, at Hogwarts, I can paint it what ever I want along with decorations so it something to look forward to. I raced down the marble staircase. Ran passed one of the house elves.

"Mss. Hermione your lunch," cried the little house elf.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry," I yelled back to the elf.

I ran down the last hallway to the fire place that we flooed from I gave it everything I had. I was so close and then I saw him. He took another hallway and now he was in front of me he quickly threw open the door bolted in then turned around and I ran in to him and we tumbled to the floor laughing. I tried getting up and was on one knee and then a strong arm grabed my dress, and pulled I fell to the floor with a scream. He chuckled then stood up and grabed me and set me right. I laughed and then we quickly calmed our laughter, but couldn't control the beat of my heart as quickly.

"Alright its time to go, pumkin," father said.

"Ok, goodbye dad see ya durin the holidays I promise I'll come home," I said still slightly cheerfully from earlier.

"Ok see you then, love you, sweetheart." he said to me.

"Love you too. Malfoy manor!" I yelled as I stepped into the fire place and through the floo powder.

It's a pleasant feeling flooing when you step into the flames it feels like the first breath of spring. Until it's over and then the sensations gone again. The worst part about it would have to be is if your not holding your body together tightly enough you end up in the wrong place, but that's about it.

When I finally reached the right location I stood perfectly still just to make sure I was done moving. When I finally opened my eyes I saw a beautiful woman standing across the room. She had long strait fine blonde hair. She was wearing a day dress with the unique color of a grayish blue, which brought out her very blue eyes. She was extremely pale but on her it just made her look more fragile then she would appear to be other wise. In all and all she was extremely beautiful.

I slowly stepped out in case there was something to trip over. I walked toward the woman and then stopped in reaching distance. I watched as she slowly took in my curly chocolate brown hair. My light brown eyes, and my blemish-less skin. My un-dirty, un-torn, cream strapless knee length dress. Then she did the exact opposite of what I thought she was going to do. She smiled not a nice smile, a smile that looks like your up to something smile I don't like it.

"Hello you must be Hermione. I'm Mrs. Malfoy, but you can call me Narcissa. The children are in the gardens all show you the way," she smiled sweetly.

She motioned that I should fallow her so I did. We walked down a gloomy hallway painted black and forest green. We passed quite a few portraits and most of them were either smirking or glaring, and if they weren't doing that they weren't paying attention at all. At the end of the hallway there was a huge door that you would see usually for a balcony which lead out side. We walked all the way down the hallway at an extremely slow pace when we finale got here she said "go have fun," which shocked me to be honest, then she just turned around and left. So I did what any one else would do I opened the door and stared in amazement.  
>The garden was huge and beautiful. There was flower beds every where, but the one that caught my eye was the biggest one right in the middle of the yard that held a bunch of bleeding hearts, a flower. The one thing that shocked me the most was the fact that a boy around my age was kicking at them.<p>

"Hey those are beautiful flowers STOP kicking them," I yelled at him.

He jerked around trying to find out who said that. When he finale found out. Brown meet sliver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok hi I had one of my cousins read this story and he told me the only confusing part is the age in case anyone was wondering there all ten and in one month there all heading to there first year to Hogwarts. Sorry if I confused anyone. Please review dose it need anything please let me know.**  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>Sarah<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Dinner with the Malfoy's**  
><strong>Hermione pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>When the boy looked at me after spinning he fell on the ground. At first I stifled a laugh but then I noticed he didn't immediately get back up. I ran toward him and slid to my knees.<p>

He tried to get up "don't move you could have a concussion" I said shoving him down "how old are you, how many fingers am I holding up, what did you eat for supper last night, DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES YOU COULD GO INTO A COMA" I said worriedly, Narcissa will kill me if I kill him.

"would you shut up your giving me a head ach, I am ten and that's nun of your business, and your not even holding up fingers, you stupid girl." some how through all of this his head ended up on my lap.

"well I think your fine," i said and because he didn't realize I was moving his head hit the dirt.. hard. Once I got up I turned around and headed back in the house after hearing a yelp and something that sounded like 'bloody girls are no use' or something along those lines. I walked toward the doors and walked in only turning around to close the doors even though I felt a pair of eyes watching me. After I shut the door and tuned toward the hallway a pop echoed and then an elf stood in front of me.

"mistress said to take miss Hermione to her room once she comes back in." squeaked the little elf.

" hello that is very kind of you. What is your name I don't recall it sorry," I said to the elf. The elf got big eyes and then started tearing up a little.

"my names Flopsy miss. Flopsy has never been spoken to with such kind words miss. If you need anything just please ask Flopsy anything at all and I will do it," she said crying. Once she controlled herself she took my hand and popped us to my room.

The room was huge it had a vanity, one of the biggest beds I've ever seen, a walk in closet, a mirror, a little sitting area, along with a connected bathroom. The room was dark blue and it had trees painted on the walls all over the room and then the stars on the top most part.

" It called the forest room miss will it due. If not I can have your things moved to a different room..." said the elf shyly.

"Will it due this room is amazing thank you Flopsy," I said to the elf. The house elf had tears in her eyes then she bowed down so low that her nose touched the hard wood floor.

"Miss can call Flopsy and I will come and do what even you wish I have to go back to the kitchens now. Don't forget Flopsy can help with anything," Flopsy said then she disappeared with a crack.

I walk around my room in a daze. This whole room just for me it's huge. I'll have to remember to thank Narcissa tonight at dinner. I took a look at the time it was 5:30 PM, so I decided to freshen up before dinner.

I walked into the bathroom everything was made of marble. It had a waterfall like shower with a bunch of different kind of expensive looking soaps. It had a small pool like bathtub with a bunch of faucets which were color coated. A toilet of course. A sink also made of marble with enough room to put my toiletries on and a sheet of paper that explained the colored faucets

Pink- sweet peaBrown- nutmeg  
>Purple- lavender<br>Yellow- vanilla  
>Blue- ocean mist<br>White- coconut  
>Red- strawberries<br>Green- spearmint  
>Orange- peaches<br>Gold- honey  
>Cream- oranges<p>

I read them off in my head I decided to have a bath. I tuned the faucets for honey and vanilla. I stripped my clothing off my small frame and got into the warmish water I swam around the small pool and then noticed by the side of the pool there was vanilla and honey scented shampoo. I love magic. After washing my long thick curly hair I washed it out and got out of the bath. I grabbed a big fluffy white towel and walked into my room I grabbed my clothes out of my closet and through them on I looked in the mirror.

"Oh honey you seriously aren't thinking about wearing that to dinner with the Malfoy's are you? Well let me help you." the mirror said after I jumped about a foot into the air. I looked in the mirror and my clothes changed into a mid thigh length dress it was white, and it tied around my neck. It looked quite good but a little short for my liking.

"Now for your hair where you actually going to leave it like that?" asked the mirror.

I looked in the mirror once again and my hair turned into nice ringlets that look quite nice I must admit.

"Now your ready for dinner and right on time too. Someone should be coming to get you soon," said the mirror once again.

There was a nock on the door. "I'll be back to deal with you," I said to the mirror.

I walk to the door while the pounded on the door continued. "I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on." I yelled.

I through open the door and saw the blonde that was kicking at the flowers. He looked over at me first shocked then mad.

"What the he'll are you doing here, who are you," he said to me.

"Me what about you what are you doing here, who are you," I said just as mad.

"I live here, and was supposed to escort a miss Hermione Granger to diner. I'm Draco Malfoy," he yelled at me.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger, and I was invited to live here for a month by Narcissa Malfoy," I told him.

He looked upset with the news. He gave me a glare then spun his heal and started down the hallway. I contemplated if I should follow him or wait and see if I could get there myself. I ended up fallowing his fast walk. Sometimes I had to run just to make sure he stayed in sight. After one stair case, three hallways, and quite a few turns. He finally opened a door that lead to a huge dinning hall there was a fire place at the end of the room, portraits on the walls, and a huge table that had to be at least 100 feet long.  
>"Ah Hermione , Draco glad you could join us," Narcissa said to us. Draco quickly walked to his seat and sat down he looked over at me and smirked at my discomfort.<p>

"Hermione you can sit across from Draco I believe you meet," Narcissa said. I walked to my seat and sat down Draco's smirk faltered a little bit.

"We've meet," I said coldly looking directly at him. Narcissa looked between us.

"I hope he was a gentlemen," she said to me. Now he looked scared he watched me with pleading eyes.

"Yes of course he was," I said. Malfoy looked relived and Narcissa smiled and looked away. 'you owe me' I mouthed to him. He looked scared and slightly angry but he very stiffly gave me a small nod then looked anywhere, but at me. I inwardly smirked.

"Hermione dear I'm so sorry I'm being rude I forgot to introduce you to everyone please forgive me," she said smiling sweetly.

"There's nothing to forgive." I simply stated. She smiled so I smiled back.

"This is Mrs. Zabini" she said indicating to the women on her left she was very pretty. Her skin was slightly darker and she had black hair. She had a blood red dress on and it looked lovely on her.

"And next to her is her son Blasé Zabini," she said. The boy next to her looked over at me checked me out then, smiled and then winked at me. The nerve. He had dark skin to and had a very formal suit on. I narrowed my eyes a little but gave him a nod.

"Next to Blasé is his two half sister Destiny and Hope," the where both spitting images of there mother but they had green dresses on. They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"This is Mrs. Nott," she said indicating to the person on her left. She was beautiful too she had dark long red hair and had a lavender dress on.

"Next to her is her son Theodore Nott," I looked at him he had hard eyes a strong jaw, and was wearing formal wear that looked good with his tan. He kept his eyes on my face and gave me a stiff nod and I smiled back.

"Next to him is Gregory Goyle," I nodded to him and he did the same. He was on the chubbier side but not to bad.

"Next to you is Mrs. Goyle," she was quite large to but I've seen bigger. But to hide her curves she had a flattering dress on.

"Next to you is my daughter Ariana," she said. I turned facing her She was pretty very fine strait blonde hair. Deep blue eyes with a little bit of grey. She had a dress on that was like mine but it was black instead of white.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said sweetly.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you," she said to me. Narcissa smiled.

"On the other side of Draco is Astoria and then Daphne Greengrass then there mother Mrs. Greengrass," said Narcissa. The three women like quite a bit alike but Daphne looked younger then Astoria. They had pale skin and black hair. While wearing a formal dresses. They smiled and smiled and nodded back.

"Next to Ariana is Pansy Parkinson's then her mother next to her," Narcissa stated. They both had kind of a pug nose with black hair and also wearing a dress.

"Next to Mrs. Parkinson is Mrs. Pusey and across for her is her son Adrian," she told me Adrian was quite handsome with his pale skin and dark hair with nice clothes on. His mother was also pale and had dark hair but she was very small and had a dress on. I gave then each a smile and Adrian gave me a smirk while him mother smiled.

"Well now that you know everyone you should now all the children will be staying here till we have to head off to kings cross," Narcissa smiled then she clapped her hands and said "let's eat" and food appeared before us.

Everything was going smoothly up to dessert when Flopsy came in.

"Mistress Flopsy has a urgent letter to miss Granger," Flopsy said.

"Well be quick about it," she said a little upset. The little elf ran to me and handed me the letter and ran out. I opened the letter and read

Dear miss Granger,  
>We are sad to inform you than tonight between 4:00 and 7:32 we found your father Mr. Granger dead in an ally. All we know so far is that he was murdered and there was a fight. If we rind out anything more we will inform you. Again we are sorry to inform you. Hoping you are well.<br>Sincerely,  
>Mafelda Hofcurk<br>Head of the Aura office

My hands started to shake and I dropped the letter.

"Nar-cissa can I please be excused." I said trying to try not to lose it.

"Of course dear. Are you ok? " she asked me I stiffly nodded and then turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry Hermione hope one day you'll forgive me. Oh so what's going to happen next. How's Hermione going to take the news? please review my self esteem kind of depends on it please and thank you. And just incase anyone was wondering the reason I spelt Gryffindor wrong was cause my computer wasn't agreeing with me and I had to write that summary five times and when it finally worked I wrote it fast and didn't look sorry I just wanted to start the story, sorry it's a crime to make a mistake! Please read and review nicely, please!**

**Disclaimer the plots mine everything else is JKR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 5 To be a Nott or to not be a Nott**

**Hermione pov:**

* * *

><p>Once I got out of the dining room I took off running to the door that lead to the gardens. I ran down several long hallways not really paying attention to where I was going. I saw the door and I put on a new burst of speed. I stopped long enough throw open the door. I ran out the door not caring that I have no where to go. Not caring that I didn't shut the door. Not caring about the fact that I didn't know where I was going. Not caring that someone's eventually going to find out I'm missing. Not caring im probably ruining my dress. I just ran. I don't know how long I ran but it felt like hours. Days. Years. Lifetimes. When I my legs finally gave up I fell to the ground.<p>

My brain finally registered everything that happened. My fathers dead. He was murdered. I laid down and cried. Sob's shook my body. I cried for what felt like hours until I fell asleep out of exhaustion.

When I woke up I felt a pair of strong arms carrying me. I looked up through unfocused eyes I caught a pair of worried gray eyes and blonde hair.

"It's ok Hermione I'll protect you. Your safe now," said the blonde.

I moaned and then sleep took me once again.

I slightly woke up I didn't want to open my eyes, but my senses were heightening I was aware of someone's arm was around. I felt a warm body behind me. I was going to get up and so I moved a little but as soon as that happened the arm pulled me towards them, then buried his face into the crook of my neck. I shivered as I felt him breathe into my shoulder. I could tell it was a man because he was shirtless and he didn't have breasts. I turned around and looked at who was holding me. He pulled me toward him I was flushed against him now I felt every part of him against my own body. I blushed a little. It was Draco the boy who yelled at me why would he care about me? Why would he go out and look for me?

"Draco, Draco wake up," I whispered. Me moaned and shoved his head farther into my neck and tightened him hold on me. I blushed again.

"Draco come on wake up," I said a little louder.

He moaned once again "five more minutes mother," he mumbled to me.

"Draco," I yelled.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, oh" he said when he opened his eyes he let go but didn't move his body away "sorry," he whispered while a blush crawled up him neck and found home on his cheeks.

I smiled at him hoping my blush has faded. "thank you. For going to get me last night. Thank you," I scooted towards him and warped my arms around him he froze and once I stared to retreat he finally wrapped his arms around me and held me there. We sat there just holding each other for a few minutes until we let go.

"I-everyone was really worried about you last night," he said not looking at me. His blush was darker now. I was pretty sure I had one two.  
>"I didn't mean to worry any one" I said watching him.<p>

He was quite for a while then he finale said "mother wanted you to go to dinner with her and the other mothers," he said still not looking at me.

"There's some of your clothes in the bathroom for you. So you can get washed up before you go see them," he said to me he got off the bed and walked to the door he looked at me for a few seconds then opened the door and left. I don't get why did he just leave. Oh well. I jumped into the shower and washed up real quick.

I knocked on the door then walked in closing the door behind me.

"Draco said you wanted to see me," I said shyly. The moms turned around and they all had soft looks on their faces.

"We asked the children a question and you have a few options. All of us would love to have you in our family's but you can choose. If you even want to be in any of our family's. We told the children what we where going to do you don't have to make a decision right this second, but just so you know you have options," said Mrs. Parkinson. I smiled and nodded tears filling my eyes.

"Can I go hang out with my friends now, please," I asked they smiled and nodded encouragingly.

I smiled a tearful smile and then said "thank you."

I walk out the door and then said "Flopsy" the little elf showed up with a crack. Her ears looked slightly burnt and damaged.

"Flopsy what happened to your ears," I cried out.

"Flopsy made miss run away. Flopsy gave miss that sad letter. It's all Flopsy's fault. So Flopsy had to punish myself so Flopsy put her ears in the oven door," said the elf ashamed.

"oh no Flopsy. Why did you do that it's not your fault," I said I ran up to the elf got down on my knees, and hugged the battered up elf. The elf was in shock first and then started to cry.

"Oh no I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry" then I started crying myself.

"Are you ok what's the matter" said Theodore pulling me to stand up. He pulled me in to his arms and started saying words of calming nothing's. He just held me protectingly as if he was trying to keep out everything that could hurt me.

At first it took me off guard because he was so cold to me at dinner but then I hugged him back and slowly stopped crying.

"Are you ok now what happened," he said still holding me. I looked down and noticed the elf disappeared.

"Yes thank you," I said not letting go. "I was crying because Flopsy hurt herself thinking she was the cause of why I ran away," I said holding him a little tighter. He chuckled.  
>"Elves do that kind of stuff you just have to let them do it. You can't do anything about it," he said to me.<p>

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Looking up at him. Not paying attention to there scrounging they didn't see the gray eyed blonde with the hurt in his eyes. He turned around and left without anyone even knowing he was there.

"Anything," he replied. Looking down at me.

"Do you want a sister," I asked shyly.

"I would love to have a sister" he said to me. He let me go just slightly with a smile on his face an d said "come on lets go tell mother" we ran hand in hand down a few hallways. We stopped at a door and Theodore knocked on it. We walked in and found Mrs. Nott siting at one of the couches.

"Is everything ok? What happened?" she said worriedly.

"Mother can I keep her," Theodore asked with a lazy smile. Mrs. Nott smiled a big smile.

"Only if she wants us Theo. What do you say Hermione do you want to be a Nott," she said with a hopeful smile.

"I would love too," I said. The three of us pulled into a tight hug. I have a family again I thought as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok i hope i made it up to Hermione umm you know what to do REVIEW please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The storm**  
><strong>Draco pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Everywhere Theo goes Hermione goes and it was really starting to bother me. I mean its not that I like her but honestly they should just announce there marriage and be done with it.<p>

I mean I'm the one who rescued her its like she doesn't even care. We were all playing in the gardens. Daphne, Astoria, Ariana, Destiny, Hope and Pansy are talking in hushed tones. Adrian, Greg, and Blasé where playing a made up game. And Theo and Hermione are laughing over some joke Theo said. I walked to the spot I first laid eyes on Hermione. The flowers were even still bent up.

_"Hey those are beautiful flowers STOP kicking them," she yelled at me._

_I jerked around trying to find out who said that. When I finale found out. Brown meet sliver._

She really had pretty eyes I thought to myself. Even though I would never say that out loud. I smiled to myself. Not noticing a pair of brown eyes watching me.

"There called bleeding hearts if your wondering" she said. I turned around and saw Hermione looking at the flowers then at me.

Before I could say anything mother shouted out "supper's ready come and get it" she took off running towards the house I groaned I had a perfect chance to talk to her and I blew it. I'M SUCH A LOSER! I yelled inwardly to myself. I slowly walk to the house cause no one needed me anytime soon.

Once I got to the door I turned around and looked at the sky. There were dark swirling angry clouds.

"It looks like were having a storm tonight" I said to no one in particular.

I walk to the dining room and took me seat. Everyone was pretty much engaged in to a conversation so I put a few spoon full's of mashed potatoes. Two chicken legs, one cup of butterbeer and some plum pudding. I picked up my plate and goblet and head to my room. After I finish I had a nice long hot bath.

Boom!

I heard a loud piece of thunder go off. I got out of the tub. Dried myself off and headed to my room I quickly threw on a pair of boxers and some silk pajama bottoms on. I pulled back the blankets and jumped in. The sheets were cold as I climbed in then were quickly warmed up by my body heat.

I was almost asleep when I heard a nock on my door. Hermione came in looking scared another crack was heard as she closed the door she yelped. She ran toward my bed then crawled in and go pretty close to me.

"Are you scared of storms," I asked? Looking over at her.

"Yes," she squeaked out. Another loud bang was heard off in the distance. She got as close to me as possible and then wrapped her arms around me. I don't get it. She came to me. What about Theo? Why wasn't she with him? What was this tingling feeling in my stomach?

After I thought about it I decided I didn't care I wrapped my arms around her and said "don't worry Mione I'll protect you" I tightened my hold on her.

A little bit later I felt her breathing slow down, and eventually sleep over took me to but not before I whispered "I love storms," and then I was dead to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok know that was a short chapter but I wanted a little bit of Hermione and Draco action so thank you for reading please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**  
><strong>Hermione pov.<strong>  
><strong>A letter and a...slumber party?<strong>

* * *

><p>Its been a week since the storm and Draco, Theo, and I have become really close and Blasé to I guess. What bothers me is the fact that me and Ariana haven't talked very much and Narcissa doesn't mind. She actually encourages me to hang out with Draco and Theo. I don't get it, but for right now I don't really mind.<p>

I walked to the dining room and sat down for breakfast. I looked around and I noticed everyone was there. After the first night when everyone first came, a few days later all the moms went home. So the only adult here is Narcissa.

"Children, the house elves have informed me that all of you have a letter," Narcissa said with a smile.

All of a sudden a bunch of house elves appeared and they all had a letter in their hand.

"Miss this time Flopsy checked. It's a happy letter this time," Flopsy said while shoving the letter into my hand. I smiled then I opened the letter and read...

Hogworts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<p>

Dear Hermione granger,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then August 20.<br>Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

A look of happiness was on all our faces. Narcissa smiled at all of us. Not that she didn't know we where all going to get our letters.

"I have already sent out the acceptance letters and I was thinking that we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon what do you kids think," Narcissa asked us.

"Oh can we, pppplease" Squealed Pansy.

Narcissa looked at all of us, most of the girls where giving her there best puppy dog pout, and the guys where just nodding their heads like mad.

"Ok I'll make you a deal, the girls have to have a slumber party. Also the boys can do what boys do...I guess, and the boys can't come, deal..." Narcissa asked us. The girls all looked around then Pansy said "deal."

I was sitting on Pansy's bed. All the girls where here and we where all in our pajamas most of us had pink, green, or light blue, but I had yellow and I kind of stood out. We where all sitting there awkwardly.

"Ok that's it. Now we all know as soon as we go to breakfast tomorrow the boys are going to ask us what we did so I refuse to let this some boring party cause we don't want to get smirked at all day tomorrow do we?" she said looking around. We all pretty much nodded and just let Pansy take control.

"Ok so first thing we have to do is someone has to get Veritaserum from Mrs. Malfoy and since I'm in charge I don't have to do it soo... Who going to do it," she asked with her hand on her hip.

Me being stupid I had to say "what do we need it for?"

Pansy looked at me hard and then a evil smile crossed her face. "Hermione why don't you go get it since your brave enough to ask questions," Pansy said. I couldn't really say no cause then I'd look weak. So I nodded walked across the room with everyone's eyes on me. Opened the door walked out and when the door was almost shut I heard Pansy say "she going to be in so much trouble."

I decided to ignore what Pansy said. I walked down three hallways. Took two left turns one right. Walked down one staircase, and then finally decided I'm lost.

"Hermione? What are you doing here," someone said. I turned around and let out a sigh of relief when I saw him.

"Blasé if I didn't know any better I would say you've been fallowing me," I said to him.

He smirked and said "where were you trying to go Granger." When my new mom decided to adopt me I wanted to keep my last name so I'll never forget my old family so now I'm officially Hermione Jean Granger Nott, yea I know what your thinking long name.

"I'm trying to find your Draco's mother, but it appears I'm lost," I said with a sigh.

He smirked and then came closer so I could see him properly. This hallway wasn't very bright it was long had dark green walls, portraits, and three lights so it was hard to see him. It looked like he just came out of a shower he had water in his hair and some sweat pants on with a dark gray T-shirt that made his green eyes extremely visible.

"Why do you need her," he asked? When I didn't immediately respond he frowned. Was it ok to tell him? Pansy never said I couldn't.

"Me and the girls need Veritaserum. I'm pretty sure where going to play truth or dare." I said. I watched him carefully he looked like he was thinking for a minute. Then a huge smirk appeared on his face.

"Fallow me I'll show you where you can get some," he said.

I decided to trust him, but I'm going keep an eye on him because he's supposed to be a major flirt. He started walking so I fallowed not really paying attention to where I was going but watching that smirk still plastered to his face. He looked over at me and caught my eye he looked at me for a seconds smiled and then winked. Ugh I could kill him I quickly took my eyes off him to watch where I was going. It was a good thing to cause I almost ran into a little table I avoided that, but then accidentally ran into Blasé. He grabbed my waist to make sure I wasn't going to fall, but I ripped away from him. I thought he thought I wanted to get closer to him. Sick-o perv trying to touch me. Ugh I'll kill him in his sleep.  
>"Don't touch me," I snarled at him.<p>

He looked at me confused for a second and then apparently something clicked.

"I was just trying to help it was nothing personal," he said. He smirked and then said "but only if you want it to be."

Before I could say anything he opened a door and pushed me inside. Narcissa was wearing her night clothes to apparently. The room was big like mine but in this room it looked like a study. It also had lavender walls in stead of trees.

"Hermione dear did you need something," she asked sweetly.

"Yes miss I well the girls and I was wondering if you had some Veritaserum," I asked. She studied me hard for a second then she smiled lighting up her whole face.

"Yes hang on one second I'll get some for you," she said.

She got off her chair and walked into a room connected to the study. I walked around the room because it was taking her a while. I walked towards her desk and saw a picture frame I picked it up. I watched a younger Draco pick up a stick in the gardens, it was obvious that he didn't know he was getting his picture taken. Because once he had the stick firmly in his grasp he started running around pointing the wand and pretending he was battling some unknown force. The little boy was making sound affects and everything, and then he fell to his knees dropped the stick grasped his heart and fell face first into the dirt. I was smiling, but wondering where did this little boy went?

"He was a lot more cheerful then wasn't he?" she asked.

I nodded and she handed me the bottle. I set down the picture. I looked at her and she looked kind of hallow. She looked at the picture and then back at me.

"I have seen more of that little boy lately and I think I know why," she said still watching me. I looked at the picture again. I wanted to ask her what happened the little boy, but something inside told me I don't want to know.

* * *

><p>I got back to the room and opened the door. Everyone watched me as I handed that little bottle to Pansy.<p>

"How did you get it?," asked Destiny. She asked looking dumbfounded.

"I asked," I said simply while shrugging. Everybody's eyes got bigger. Except Pansy's hers narrowed considerably.

"Alright now that we have the Veritaserum after the long wait," she said staring at me. "We can now play truth or dare." she said smirking.

**-Draco-**

I was in my room with the other guys talking when Blasé threw open the door. And pretty much yelled "the girls are playing truth or dare!"

He looked around the room and when nobody jumped up and screamed 'what are we waiting for' and ran out the door, he looked a little disturbed.

"What are you waiting for," he yelled at us.

"What did want us to do," Theo inquired.

"Well Draco should know all the secret passage ways and one of them has to lead to the girls room," he said looking at me.

"How do you even know if the girls are playing truth or dare," I said no giving away if I know if there are secret passage ways.

At this question he smirked "I charmed it out of Hermione," he said.

I was extremely annoyed at this point. I looked over my shoulder and saw Theo pissed as hell.

A couple of the other guys kept asking if we could do it until I was out voted and was forced to go along with it.

I pulled a rope under my bed and a hidden door opened. We all kind of rushed though the walls until we heard Pansy say, "truth or dare."

**-Hermione-**

Pansy divided out the Veritaserum equally and then we all drank.

"Ok so who wants to go first," the pug nosed girl asked. "Fine Ariana, what is the wort thing you've ever done," she said.

"The worst thing I did was... I fallowed Draco when he made me mad. So to get ride of me he climbed a tree I fallowed him," there was a collection of gasps around the room "and I ripped and dirtied my dress on accident," she said then bowed her head in shame. While gasps and girls with hands over there mouths stared at her.

"Its your turn to ask Ariana," said Pansy had a smirk on her face.

"Can everybody do this next one," Ariana asked. We all just nodded still in shock.

"Ok who do you like like at this moment," she asked

"I like Draco," said Pansy with a smirk. In the secret tunnel he made a face of disgust, while the other guys silenced laughs.

"I like Marcus Flint, you don't know him," said Destiny. She looked around for someone else to speak up.

"I like Adrian," said Hope not wanting to look at anyone. While Blasé gave the guy his sister liked, a long look that said hurt-my-sister-and-you'll-get-hurt.

It went on kind of like that Daphne and Astoria said who they liked and then it was my turn.

I had a strange need to tell the truth and then it fell out and it sounded like this "I like Draco and I like Blasé, but Draco has the whole I'm a bad boy thing going on for him. Blasé has the whole I-can-flirt-with-anybody-I-want-and-I-don't-give-a-dam thing for him. So I think I like Blasé a little bit better." I covered my mouth with my hands shocked at what I said.

Behind the wall Draco looked livid while Blasé was smirking. A few of the other guys saw Draco and decided it was time to leave. They pulled the two away from the rooms tunnel and ended up in there own room. As soon as Draco was free he jerked out of someone's grip and stormed out of the room.

While back in the room full of girls Pansy was extremely upset with what I said. Then we all kind of went to our own part of the room and went to sleep, but the last thought I had was 'some times the truth hurts.'

Once all the girls where asleep one last pair of eyes turned to leave the scene that just unraveled.

* * *

><p><strong>i wonder who the eyes are? Ok hi i wont beable to update for like four days so sorry blame my grandma she dosnt have a computer... any way i want to thank the people who left reviews they made my day and got me to update faster thank you! read and review! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: I don't like her**

**Draco pov:**

* * *

><p>I ripped out of Theo's hands holding me back. I stormed to the door, opened it, then slammed it. I stormed down the hallway. I kept walking until I calmed down. I saw the door that lead to the gardens, so I went out there. I walked and walked.<p>

I ended up in a field of flowers. I didn't know what they where called, but it looked kind of tie-dyed. It had light blue, rose red, caramel cream, and white on the round shaped petals. It had a star shaped center. It had a long green stem that didn't have thorns. I sat down with a sigh and picked up one of the flowers, and started pulling the petals off.

While I was pulling the petals off I was thinking, what dose Zabini have that I don't have? I mean im rich, and I've been told im handsome. What is it! A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped a little bit.

"Draco dear what's wrong." my mother asked, as she sat down across from me.

"Nothing," I said harshly.

"Im not stupid sweetheart. I can tell when your upset," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Fine! Me and the guys used a secret passageway to spy on the girls while they played truth or dare." she stayed silent giving away no emotion so I continued. "And one of the girls likes someone else that isn't me, and I don't know why!" I said getting upset again while remembering Zabini's smirking face.

"Have you been nice to her?" she asked me I hesitated al little bit surprised she didn't yell at me for snooping.

"Yes nicer then I've treated the other girls," I pretty much yelled.

"Did you tell her you like her?" she asked. At this point I was shocked first she done get mad at me and then because she and father told me not to give away emotions, they only give power.

"I don't like her! I just don't understand why she doesn like me,"I exclaimed. I walked away from my mother. What a stupid thing to think. Me like her, never! I will never like her! I thought that same sentence over and over until I got to my room. My last thought before climbing into bed was 'ill show her just how much I don't like her!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok I know that was short I just want you to know im not giving up! Lightning hit my house and so my Internet got broken. And then the INTERNET GUY took FOREVER to come fix it. So I asked him what are you going to say to my angry readers and he said and I quote SORRY! so there you are blame the Internet guy! Oh and I loved your reviews please continue writing them they make my week and help me update faster. Read and REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Because if I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction.  
>Chapter 9: Diagon Ally<br>Hermione pov:

* * *

><p>I woke up before anyone else. I saw all the girls fast asleep all princess like. I quietly crawled out of my blankets and tried to walk around all the girls and try not to wake them up. Slowly I got out of the room. Once I was out I breathed out a sigh of relief, I do not look good in the morning. I ran down the hall and quickly ran into my room and closed the door. I walked to the bathroom and looked at the sent's again and this time I choose sweet pea. I peeled off my clothing and stepped into the pool like bathtub I rubbed the shampoo in to my scalp then washed it out. I got out of the tub and dried myself the only thing that was left wet was my slightly damp hair. I put on a bathrobe. I walked out of the warm room into a slightly cooler one. I walked to the couch and sat down thinking about what I was going to get in Diagon Alley besides what's required. I was thinking about a diary that way I can tell someone anything without telling someone. A few ribbons for my hair and that potion that keeps it calm and not frizzy. A lot of paper to write everything down. Red and black ink. A quill. Oh and a book or four extra for reading. I think that's about it I walked over to the desk and I notice some paper, an eagle-feather quill, and green ink. Quickly thinking I ran and got my school supply list and ran back to the desk sitting down I grabbed the quill dipped it in the ink and read:<p>

UNIFORM  
>First years will require:<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>SHOULD CARRY NAME TAGS

COURSE BOOKS  
>Standard Book of spells (grade 1)<br>A History of Magic  
>Magical Theory<br>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration  
>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi<br>Magical Drafts and Potions  
>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them<br>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<br>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
>PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS<p>

I wrote down what I was required to bring and them wrote down what little list I thought of earlier.

I decided to get dressed. I walked to my closet and opened it I decided to wear some muggle jeans with a light brown belt, and a dark brown t-shirt. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle I squirted the cream into my hand and rubbed it on to my hair almost immediately it took affect it turned my frizzy hair and turned into soft ringlets. I walked back to the desk and folded the pice of parchment that was written on and slipped it into my pocket. I went for the door and opened it, but was taken back by the fact that a green eyed Italian was leaning against the wall. He turned his head and looked at me for a while. We both stood in silence for awhile until I found my voice.

"What are you doing here," I asked

He smiled and then said "waiting to escort a beautiful lady to breakfast."

"Pansy's not here," I said quickly. He smiled again, then took my arm and said "I was talking about you."

We walked down a few corridors then he said "you look nice today."

"Thank you," I said.

"Have you been to Diagon Alley before?" he asked.

"NNo," I stuttered.

He smiled again and then said "then may I have the honor to show you around today?"

"Sure," I said we came up to the dining room door he opened it and we walked in.

Blasé showed me to my seat he let go of my arm and pulled out my chair. I sat down and he pushed the seat forward lightly and then grabbed my hand and kissed it, I blushed, then leaning close he whispered "it's my pleasure, thank you." he pulled a way and smiled walking to his seat. I looked up and noticed Draco looked pissed, and the girls had a smile on and the boys looked extremely on edge. I ate looking down at my plate for most of the meal until I heard "Draco could you show me around Diagon Alley." I looked up noticing both Draco and Blasé watching me. Draco sneered at me and then said "I would love to Pansy."

Most of our little group split into pairs:  
>Astoria and Destiny<br>Pansy and Draco  
>Blasé and me<br>Ariana and Theo  
>Greg and Daphne<br>Hope and Adrian

We all finished breakfast early and Narcissa brought us over to the fireplace. She then grabbed a big pot that held floo powder.

"Alright we can do the flooing in pairs so Destiny, Astoria. You two can go after me. Then Draco, Blasé, Theodore, Adrian, and Greg and your partners can go.

Narcissa went through and then Draco and Pansy. Once it was our turn we walked in and then I felt warm. Like a spring breath that warmed you from the inside out.

"Hold on to me tight and keep your limbs tightly together, but hold on to me like in holding you from death it's self." he said I shivered and then wrapped my arms around him and noticed he smelt like a vineyard in Italy, a very sweet smell. He held out a hand and dropped the powder while saying "Diagon Alley." he wrapped his arms back around me and then I felt like we where flying through a tube. Then our feet finally set down I kept my arms around him sill just incase we weren't down moving yet.

"As much as I like holding you I can't move and I don't want to got stepped on by your brother." he whispered in my ear. I blushed looked around and noticed Draco was glaring at Blasé, I unwrapped my arms from him while he chuckled.

Once we where all there Narcissa told us to be home before dinner, and then sent us off. Blasé took my hand and led me too the nosiest part of the alley. I looked around and I saw shops for pets, shops to books, shops for clothing, shops for potion ingredients, shops for brooms, shops for wands, they even had shops candy they had everything. I looked around mouth open.

"Where do you want to go first," he asked me.

"Can we please go to a bookstore please," I asked hopefully. He smiled and pulled my hand into the right direction we walked to the store.

Once we got to the story it was like a dream come true. I decided to only get the books necessary and two other books that way I don't spend more then necessary. About an hour later me and Blasé had our school books but I had three books in hand that I couldn't choose between. I was having a mental war with myself.

"Alright which one do you want most," he asked me a half smile on his face. I found out Blasé likes books two and he is smart but just doesn't gloat about it.  
>"A Hogworts a History. For sure," I said.<p>

"Alright then I will pay for that one call it a late birthday present," he said while taking the book away from me.

"But I couldn't. No you can't do it," I said trying to take the book back.

"Yes I can and I will it's from me a gift please accept it," he said. He gave me a smoldering look that is making my brain go all fuzzy. All I could do was nod. He smiled and walked me toward the check out area. Once we payed for our books Flopsy showed up and took our things then quickly left again.

"Ok now where do you want to go," he said. I checked my list for the next most exciting thing and it just happened to be a wand.

"Can we go to Olivanders," I asked. He smiled took my hand again and we took off for the shop.

Once we got there I was scared so Blaise went first and five wands later he found the right wand. Now it was my turn.

"And what is your name my dear," Olivander asked. He was a frail old man had gray hair that stuck up in odd angles and was wearing formal work clothes.

"Hermione Granger," I squeaked. He smiled and went in the back. A few minutes later he reappeared with about ten wands. He handed me all the wands and I tried them out none of them worked. I was getting worried maybe the owl gave it to the wrong Hermione? What if there was a girl out there who didn't know about magic because I'm the wrong Hermione Granger? While I was freaking out the little old man had grabbed another wand and handed it to me. I gently grabbed and then it just felt like it was humming between my fingers. I flicked the wand and it did what is was supposed to. We thanked the old man and then left.

Blasé didn't ask me where we should go this time just took my hand and lead. We ended up at a quill and ink shop. We agreed on parting ways so we could get what we wanted. I walked down the journal section and I saw this beautiful little book. It had a hard cover and on the front it had a pop out flower. I grabbed it and a few quills and bottles of ink. I walked to the check out counter and step my things down.

"Miss this journal can be personalized on the back I can put your name and you can choose a flower for the front," he said to me.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger Nott and for the flower could it please be a bleeding heart," I asked him.

He nodded and got to work about five spells later my flower was on the front my name on the back. I payed for my things and walked out of the store only to see Draco and Pansy holding hands walking into another shop.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a green eyed Italian. He gave me a sad smile knowing what I saw. He took my hand and lead me to the next shop. Everything from that point on just felt like a blur, but I had one question going through my mind. Why was he holding her hand?

* * *

><p>AN Ok so yea mean Internet guy. Ummmm please read and review! And I might just get in another chapter before Friday black mail I'm evil, review! Ps I have also made a Draco and Hermione, one shot please check it out love you!  
>-Sarah<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

discaimer: i dont own anything

Chapter 10: platform 9 3/4  
>Hermione pov:<p>

* * *

><p>It was now one day before we go to Hogworts. In this last week I have learned every time I came down stairs for a meal, or hanging out with friends. I got insulted by either Pansy or Draco. Since Draco was doing most of the insulting. I decided to call him Malfoy. So every time Malfoy came around, I left. Don't get me wrong Blasé and Theo stand up for me it's just there not always there, so I go into hiding. I've read all my school books, twice.<p>

I was in my room, and was packing up my room. When I heard a nock.. I walked to the door and slowly opened it. I looked out and saw Ariana. I was going to close the door.

"Wait I know your mad just wait. I need to talk to you," she said. The door was almost closed and then I opened it again.

"Thank you," she said while walking into the room. After she came in I closed the door in a swiftly manner.

"Did you need something," I said kind of harshly. Pansy and Ariana where good friends. I'm kind contemplating wether, or not to let her stay in here.

"I'm sorry," she started. I was going to say something but she cut me off. "I'm sorry for how my brother is acting. I'm sorry how Pansy is acting. I've told her to stop, but she doesn't listen to me, and I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you." she ended.

"Thank you, and you shouldn't have to apologize for your brother," I said, calming down about her being around.

"Can we start over," she asked, holding out her hand.

I took her hand and shook it while saying, "that would be nice."

"So are you all packed," she asked.

"No and I don't want to bore you. So you can go if you want," I said. She looked at me shook her head and smiled. She grabbed a shirt and folded it then gently placed it in my trunk and continued with another pice of clothing.

I grabbed my books and other utilities and placed them securely in my trunk. It went on like that for ten more minutes until everything was packed.

After that we agreed to go down to breakfast, well it was more like-she forced me to go. We got down there and Blaise and Theo looked up and gave me like biggest smile ever. I sat down next to Theo and then Ariana took the seat on the other side.  
>"Everyone can relax now, chipmunk is here," Draco said with a sneer. I was about ready to get up and leave when Ariana took my hand and gave me a squeeze.<p>

"Draco, get your head out of your arse, and stop being a prick," Ariana said giving Malfoy a stare down. Malfoy looked shocked.

"Your really going to side with her. I'm your flesh and blood," he said in a slightly shocked state.

"When your acting irrational, and arse-like yes I am," she said not even blinking an eye. Malfoy looked at her for a second, must of realized something, and stood up and left the room.

"Now look what you did! I demand you apologize!," Pansy said when nobody moved she yelled "NOW."

"Oh give it a rest," Blaise said with contempt in his voice. She opened and closed her mouth several times and then left the room yelling "Drakie, wait for me."

After she ran out the room everyone burst out laughing. Drakie was she serious? We all laughed for a while. When we finally stopped someone made a imitation of Pansy, and the laughter started up again.

Narcissa walked into the room, and the laughter stopped. She held her arms out wide and said, "Well my little wizards and witches... Its time to go to school," she smiled and made a gesture for us to fallow her.

Everyone stood up, and a few people grabbed pieces of toast. Once we where all in front of the fireplace again, we got into our groups again. I looked around most people were looked excited.

Blaise tapped me on the shoulder and pointed behind us. I looked over his shoulder, and saw Pansy trying to hold Malfoy's hand. He ripped his hand away from Pansy, and folded his arms over his chest.

He looked up and meet my eyes, and for a split second, he looked sad. Well that second didn't last long, because before I knew it-he sneered at me. I gave him a glare in return, and then faced forward.

"I trust you know how to floo now, so I'll go first and then you and your partner and fallow," Narcissa said.

She took she wand from her robe, and lit the fire. The fire turned into a little darker color then lime green.

She put her wand back up her sleeve, and stepped into the small fire. She took a handful of floo powder and threw it down while saying 'kings cross.'

Blaise and I were the third group to floo over. When we finally had the ground placed beneath us agin, we stepped out.

I looked around in awe. The Station was huge. The first thing that caught my eye was the big scarlet colored train that was puffing out grey smoke. I was in awe at how many people where here there had to be at least 300 people here.

Blaise took my hand again, and smiled. He tugged me toward our little group, that was at the manor.

Once everyone was there Mrs. Malfoy was trying to tell us something , but I wasn't paying attention . I looked around and I saw a large group of red heads that where talking fast.

"Now Fred, George, if I get one more letter..." said a short, plump, female red head.

I saw a group of four, that looked like they were from India.

"Now girls, I want a letter once a week I'll be watching...," said, what looked like the mother.

I looked around and noticed a bunch a of people just talking amongst themselves. I looked around at the families and thought 'this is what I should have.'

I noticed a boy that looked around my age. He had clothes a little to big for his frame. He had round glasses with a crack on the left lense, and he had mess black hair that didn't seem to want to lay down, but the one thing I noticed is that he didn't have parents coddling him, he didn't have some one there for him.

The train hooted it's horn.

"Alright, time to get on the train. Your trunks are on board. Let's go , or your going to miss the train," Narcissa said.

* * *

><p>A plump boy knocked on our compartment door then walked in he looked a little nervous.<p>

"Has anyone seen a toad? I lost him." said the boy. We all just shook our heads. He frowned, thanked us, and then closed the door and left.

"A toad! Who would get a Toad? Only that fat arse." said Malfoy and then laughed. Pansy made a shrill noise.

"I would get a toad!" i said getting out of my seat and yelling at him. I walked out of the compartment and ran down the train looking for the boy.

* * *

><p>ok i know you hate me hoestly i would hate me! i have joined volleyball, it started monday and its taken a lot out of me i am so tired i will try to update faster and sooner. sorry i took so long. BUT THIS PART IT IMPORTANT I HAVE TWO POLLS UP AND I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TOO LIKE AT BOTH AT THEM!<p>

please review but i would understand if you dont!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 11:**

**Hermione pov:**

**Disclaimer; dont own anything!**

* * *

><p>After I tracked down Neville, we went from compartment to compartment. We asked if they saw a toad by any chance, and every time we came up with nothing.<p>

I then sugested we split up, so we can cover more ground. I walked into the compartment with the lonly black haired boy, acept this time one of the red heads, with the plump mother was with him.

"Escuse me have you happened to have seen a toad?" I asked.

The red headed looked over at me with a mean look, and said "we already told him no."

I saw the wand in his hand, and said "oh, are you doing magic? Well, lets see then."

He cleared his throat, and then said "sunshine daisys, cotten mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He then started to..well... it looked like he was beating the rat over the head.

"Stop, stop, stop. Was that a really spell? Well, its not very good is it. I've only tryed a few simole spells myself."

I moved farther into the compartment, and sat in front of the black haired boy.

"For example, ocleous reparo," I said while giving my wand a wand made a zaping nosie, and then the crack in his glasses went away.

"There thats better isn't it," I said "you should probly get your robes on. we'll be there soon," I said.

I stopped at a few more compartments, and then ran into Neville.

We worked together, and stopped at about three more. After that Neville told me just to go back to my friends. Since I didn't really have any friends to go back to, I just wandered about. I went to find the gray-haired lady peddling her sweets.

"Two chocolate frogs please," I told the women, after I tracked her down.

She handed me the candy, and started to announce the trolly.

"Excuse me, are you Hermione?" a feminine voice.

I turned around, and saw a pale, blonde hair girl.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, what's your name again?" I asked.

The girl smiled kindly, and said "Ryhanna. Would you like to come sit with us?"

"I would love to," I told her. I was honestly relived.

We walked to her cabin and inside were three girls. On of the girls had long brown hair, and looked nice. Her name was Cierra, she was in Gryffendor. Another girl had curly dark hair, and looked kind of upset. Her name was Jacce, she was also in Gryffendor. The last girl had dirty blonde hair, and was slightly over weight. Her name was Airabella, she was Ravenclaw.

Once we sat down, Ryhanna introduced me. Then we started to argue about something extremely important. Boys.

"But in Gryffendor the guys there will be less likely to cheat on you!" said Cierra.

"Yea, but the hot one, are usually in Slytherins!" replied Jacee.

"But the romantic ones are in Hufflepuff," said Airabella.

After about an hour of arguing, we decided to agree to disagree. We then talked about school, I found out that they were going into there second year. We talked about a guy that cheated on Jacee, and then is trying to make her life hell. I'm beginning to think that guys don't ever mature.

The train let out a whistle, and came to a slow halt. The girls lead me out side the compartment. I told them I would talk to. Them soon, considering I had to go get my bag.

I made my way to the back of the train, when I ran into a tall guy with a badge on his chest.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To get my trunk," I said after I stepped away from him.

He smiled, and then said "the house elves will get it, and put it into your room. Once your sorted."

"Thank you," I said kindly. I headed down the coridorwalked off the train.

"First years, first years. Over here," yelled a big hairy man. I slowly made my way over, slightly scared of the man.

Once everyone, but the first years left. The man yelled "to the boats!"

We walked for about five minutes, and then came to a lake. There were makeshift brown boats, sitting in the dark rocking water.

We filled the boats with five people, but the hairy man named Hagrid, needed one by himself. Once we settled into the boats, they started tomove on their own.

It was completely dark. The boats turned to the left. I looked over, and saw budge trees taller then hagrid by a long shot. I saw a creature peeking his head out of the forest watching us. The forest started to slip out of my vision without turning my head uncomfortably. Lights were shining on the water. I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing. The castle was huge there were several towers that reached to the hevens. The castle it's self sat on a huge cliff. There isn't even enough words, that could describ how beautiful it was here.

To soon we pulled up to the shore of the cliff. Their was about a hundred steps leading to the castle. As soon as I got out Hagrid told us to head up. I quickly took the steps. Once I was up, a old women stood proud and tall in front of me. She had a tight bun, that held back her graying hair. She held her hands behind her back.

"Oh, Professor McGonagal. There all yours," said Hagrid out of breath.

The women turned around, and lead us into castle. We passed; staircasses, portrats that waved, suits of armor, and a few ghosts. We passed a few doors that lead to who know were.

She took us to an empty room. It had green walls, and wooden floors. It was very empty, and dim in the room.

"You will wait here. when you go in you will be sorted into your house. Your huse will be like your family. yYou will; eat, sleep, and have your classes with your house. Your good deeds will gain you pionts, and your bad behavure will loose you points. At the end of the year we give out the house cup, to the house with the most points. There are four houses, Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Before you get sorted..." she said while looking around at our group. "try to smarten yourself up."

She left the room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. I herd one person say that their brother told them, that they had to battle a dragon. i laughted, its pretty clear that they didn't read Hogwarts, A History. When i stifled my laughing, proffessor McGonagal came back into the room.

"We're read for you know," she said. She turned around, and lead us out into the Great Hall.

We passed hundreds of students, sitting on four tables. we walked to the front of the room. there was a hat siting on a chair. It split open at the seem and said;

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

Proffessor Mcgonagal rised up a list and said "Granger, Hermione."

I stepped forword, and sat on the stool. The Proffessor put the hat on my head.

"Very Brave, i see. Yet a pureblood, with a thirst to bee with her brother," said the hat.

"I'll put you in..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN cliffhanger sorry its taken me forever, but i lost my muse. I'll do better in updating I promise!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

Bleeding heart chapter 13:

Draco pov:

disclaimer: I don't own anything sorry

* * *

><p>"Granger, Hermione," said a cranky old lady with grey hair.<p>

The brunette walked forward, and sat at the on the little stool. The older woman placed the old hat on her head, and we waited. It was quite, and her face was screwed up in a concentration. All you could here was pure silence, then in a boom a voice yelled out "Slytherin!"

There was a loud cheer from the farthest table from where I stood.

I looked at the table that cheered, and knew that's where im going to go. I looked back at Hermione when she slipped of the stool. She held her head held high, and made her was to the Slytherin table, with a smile on her face. I couldn't help, but smiling knowing im on my way over there myself.

They went through a few people, then asked for my... well I don't know what he is to me any more. Well lets just say they asked for Blaise. He got sorted into Slytherin. I watched him slip into the seat next to Hermione's. I watched her smile at him, and he smiled back. Blaise must have realized some one was watching him, because he turned around searched the group, and then looked at me. He gave me a smirk.

"Potter, Harry," said a voice.

I switched my vision from the table, to the stool. I saw a bespeckle boy with glasses. He had messy black hair, and wrinkled school robes. He had green eyes, and when you looked really close you could see doubt.

This was the boy that defeated the dark lord? He doesn't look like much to me.

The dark lord was the most powerful wizard in the whole wide world. One day before he reached complete control one of his most faithful servant heard a prophecy. It was about his destruction. As soon as he heard about this he went looking for it. The boy who was going to bring his down fall.

He found it. He went to there house in the middle of the night. It was rumored that they didn't even have there wands on them. He first killed the dad, supposedly he was trying to buy them time. I don't think it gave them enough time. Because soon he was after the boy. He was going to spare the mother, she was going to be a gift for the man who brought him the prophecy. He told her to move, but she wouldn't budge. So he had to kill her, at the last moment she turned around to look at her son. With a flash of green light she crumpled to the floor, dead. He looked down, while thinking what a shame.

He turned to the little boy sitting up in his crib, just looking at him. He pointed his wand at the boy. Said a spell he's used over a hundred time over. It shot toward the boy, and then it slowly stopped. It sat there between them, and then before he knew it, the spell rebounded on him. He didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and with a flash he disappeared. Never to be seen since. That was almost eleven years ago.

The only reason we knew about it was because he put a spell on himself so we could watch his rise to victory. It slowly got around, and every day for the past ten years everyone celebrated the day, even some of the death eaters.

No one knew what happened to the boy. There was rumors that:

1. he joined a pack of wolves

2. he grew up and walked away the same day the dark lord died

3. He died

4. Dumbledore killed him (which doesn't make much sense now that I think about it)

5. He went to Askaband for killing someone

6. He got adopted by muggle's (which is by far the most stupid one. There's no way that could have happened... right?)

7. He got what muggle's call a sex change and turned himself into a girl

8. He got eaten by a three headed dog

9. Goblins chained him up in Grigotts and sick's him on evil people

10. He got turned into a vampire, and now rolls with the name Edward Cullen

Well they go on and on just getting stupider.

"Gryffindor," the hat yelled which pulled me out of my thoughts.

The table farthest away from Slytherin yelled, and cheered.

"We got potter! We got Potter!" yelled a red head almost falling out of his seat.

I looked back at Potter, he was blushing, and basically running for his seat. I sneered at him, he's pathetic.

"Malfoy, Draco," said the old lady.

I strutted to the stool, and sat down. She sat the hat on my head, and it roared, "Slytherin."

* * *

><p>AN So here you go Chapter thirteen! :) I refused to update till we get to 36 reviews... starting... NOW!

Love,

Sarah


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleeding Heart: chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Draco pov:**

* * *

><p>I strutted across the Great Hall, to the profound pureblood's. They were clapping, not jumping up, and down like the Gryffindor's were, just clapping. What, you can't expect any thing more from upstanding Slytherin's like myself.<p>

She wasn't looking at me.

I frowned.

I picked up speed, and made it quickly to the long table. It had a long pice of fabric down the middle. There were gold; plates, goblet's, candle holder's, and silverware. It was slightly darker at the table then the rest of the room. The candle holders, held new white scentless candles. The candles made an eery light on their faces. With every breath the flame shifted causing a shadow on the faces around me. The table was placed at the giant window that covered most of the wall. The moon was in the frame. It looked like it was enlarged, because it covered most of the window.

I sat down, across from Hermione. I exhaled through my nostrils, and made the light flicker. I looked at the brunette, and caught my breath

The moon behind her made her hair a few shades lighter. Her hair almost looked like it was glowing, there was streaks of gold and blue in her hair. She looked up at me through her long lashes, making her more innocent then before. She blushed, and tucked a pice of her hair behid her ear. The light on her face along with the blush, gave her the look of pure beauty. I honestly think Aphrodite finally has some competition. She looked away from me, and within a split second it felt like the moon shifted, the light moved, and everything changed.

About as soon as it happened, everything changed. Pansy sat down at my side. Hermione was talking to Blaise again. Everyone got sorted, and my one chance to make it right slipped through my fingers.

Head Master Dumbledore started to talk, but I didn't hear any of it.

I was watching the breath taking brunette. she was listening to the professor with compleate attention, taking in every word.

The old man finished to soon, because she looked at me , and I had to look away.

Food filled the table, and the older kids were starting to pass around plates.

I looked around at the faces around me, I knew most of them. There was a sense of order in the group. the back of the table was in charge. You could tell, because the other around them would do something then look at the back as if asking for approval. They would either nod or shake their head.

I looked at some of the other tables wondering if it was the same at each, it wasn't.

The Gryffendorks, well, most of them were stuffing their faces, laughing, smiling, having fun.

The Hufflepuff weren't paying much attention to the food. Most of them were hugging, and crying. Others were just talking excitedly about there summer.

The Ravenclaw's were just talking. They were probably the most like us. They talked normally, they weren't showing a lot of emotion, but you could see a spark of happiness in there eye's.

I looked back to my table, looking for that spark. I looked for about five minutes but, I didn't find it.

The only person that could even be close to have it, would have to be Hermione. There was a sense of sadness in her eye's. She did a good job in hiding it, but it was there only to be seen by though's who looked. She looked up at me. I looked at her for a few more seconds, then sneered at her. Her eyes hardened, and she glared at me. I looked away and caught sight of a seventh year.

Her name was Mariah she was on the shorter side, but she had a way to make you feel insignificant. She was rumored to be a descendant of a powerful seer. She caught my eye, then she looked away. I looked at were she was looking, and saw Hermione. Mariah then looked back at me, her mouth turned into a knowing smile.

My mouth fell open in shock, what the hell kind of game is she playing! I snapped my mouth shut, and looked down at my food.

I picked up my fork, and started to mess my food together, while think all the possible meanings that smile could have meant. I got an ugly brown color, when the old man stood up again, and sent us off to our rooms.

Two Slytherin's stood off too the side, and waited for the hall to clear.

Once most of the others left the two Slytherin's turned, and walked out of the enormous hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I would like to thank everyone who reviewed... maybe we could make it to fifty five, please? I would love to hear what you think, or what you want to read next! Read, Love, Review!**

**Love, **

**Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleeding Heart: Chapter 15**

**Hermione POV:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>I woke up, and jumped out of my bed ready to start my classes. I ran around the semi-large room hastily grabbing the items of our dress code. I grabbed a towel and a small bag of my bathroom items, and made my way to the bathroom. I tiptoed down the creaky hallway, not wanting to awake anyone.<p>

Once I got into the bathroom I gave a sigh of relief. I set my bag on the sink, and started the warm water. I tested to waters heat, and then stepped out of my clothes. I shivered at how cold it was in the dungeons. Couldn't they possibly get a heater, or a fireplace that _works_ down here? I stepped under the water, and fell into a safe haven. I was thinking about my next classes when a I heard a bang. I quickly finished up the shower, and grabbed my towel to wrap it around me.

I walked to the sink, and pulled out my toiletries. I brushed my teeth, and put a potion into my hair to calm it. I looked into the mirror, why would a guy like Blaise show interest in me? I looked at the plain girl in the mirror, I really didn't get it. I threw some base on, and decided to go get dressed.

I stuck my head out the door making sure the hallway was clear. I made a ran for it. I stepped into the small room, and quickly shut the door.

"Hermione?" some one said.

I turned around and said "What are you doing in my room?"

"This is my room," Malfoy said twirling him finger around with an amused look on his face.

I looked around, and sure enough this wasn't my room.

'Oh, this is embarrassing. Um, have a good day," I said then quickly left the room.

Once I was out a few of the girls were walking around, and they watched me stepped out, and with my luck Pansy was one of the girls.

"What the hell were you doing in his room!" she screeched.

"I walked into the wrong room," I said still embarrassed.

"Oh im sure! You probably were throwing yourself at him, and didn't want you," she said with a smirk.

"What ever helps you keep the tears way," I told her while slipping into my own room this time.

I quickly put my clothes on, and stepped out read to stat today's classes.

* * *

><p>I walked into Professor Snape's class, and noticed no one was here yet. I sat down in the front row so it would be easier to pay attention.<p>

Once the class roomed filled in the Professor made his grad entrance. The whole room went silent by the time he got to the front. He had black robes on, and had a sneer on his face when he looked around. Hi hair looked slightly greasy in the light, and he had black scary eyes.

He took roll call , and stopped at a name.

"Aw yes. Harry Potter. Our new class- celebrity," he said low which just made it scary.

I'm glad im not Harry right now.

"You are here to learn the subtle science of the exact art of potion making," he said in barely more then a whisper.

"Because there is little foolish wand-waving in this class, most of you wont think this is magic," he said scanning to small crowd "I really don't expect you to see the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. The delicate liquid that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.. I can teach you to bottle fan, brew glory, even put a stopper to death. If you aren't the usual dunderheads I have to teach."

I was so ready to prove him I wasn't a dunderhead. He kept his eyes on me when he said "Potter!" He looked away and continued with "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I hurriedly threw my hand into the air.

"I don't know sir," he said.

"Tut, tut- clearly fame, isn't _everything_," he said with a smirk.

"Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if i told you to find me a bezoar?"

I reached my hand higher.

Malfoy and his crew were silently laughing from a few rows behind me.

"I not know sir,"

"What's the difference, Potter. Between Monkshood and wolfbane?"

This time I actually stood up out of my seat.

"I don't know, but think Hermione does, why don't you try her?" Harry said quietly.

He motioned me to answer the questions.

"Sir, Asphodel and wormwood making a sleeping drought so powerful its palled Draught of Living Death. A bezour is a stone taken from a goats stomach. As for mookshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, also called aconite." I said then sat down proud of myself.

He looked at me, and then said "Fifty points to Slytherin."

He looked around the classroom and then said "Well, why aren't you all copying that down?"

'Oh, and that will be fife points form Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." he said sitting down behind his desk.

I smiled to myself, Fifty points on my first day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry i haven't updated in forever I've had such writers block! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleeding Heart:Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>A large barn owl swooped down to meet a pathetic wizard, named Neville Longbottom. The owl brought Neville a small package. He ripped it open excitedly, showed off a small glass ball filled with white smoke.<p>

"It's a remembrall!" he explained. "Gran I forget things-this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tightly this and if it turns red- oh…" His face fell, because the ball had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… You've forgotten something…" While Neville was trying to figure out what he forgotten, I walked up behind him and took it out of his hand.

Scar head and weasel jumped to their feet. Hoping for a fight but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any other teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my remembrall, professor."

Glaring at Neville, I dropped the ball back into his hand.

"Just looking," I simply told them, while walking away with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind me.

* * *

><p>At about three o'clock that afternoon all the Slytherins made their way to the grounds for their first flying lesson. There was no cloud in the sky; the lawns sloped towards the forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.<p>

Late as usual the Gryffindor's just got here in time, shortly after their teacher Madam Hooch arrived. She had short gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I glanced down at my broomstick and noticed was very old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," yelled Hooch at the front, "and say up!"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

My broom jumped into my hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. I looked over at Granger and saw it had simply rolled over.

Madam Hooch and showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting grips. When she walked up to me, and said I've been doing it wrong it set a flame in me, which only burned more when I saw Harry and Ron laughing.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"

Neville nervous and jumpy pushed off hard before the whistle even touched her lips.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of the bottle- twelve feet-twenty feet. I looked away for a split second and the next thing I heard was a nasty crack. I looked back and saw Neville lying face down on the grass in a heap. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville; her face was white as his. She was muttering something to the boy, and then turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!"

Neville, his face, tear-streaked, clutching his wrists, hobbled off with Madam Hooch.

No sooner were they out of earshot that I burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Granger snapped. I glared at her for

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy. "Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Granger."

"Look!" Said darting forward and snatching the ball. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give it here Malfoy!" said Harry. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

I sneered at him.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about-up the tree?"

"Give it here!" He yelled at me, but I jumped on my broomstick and took off. Hovering with its top most branches of the closest tree.

"Come and get it Potter!"

Harry grabbed him broom.

"No!" Hermione yelled at him. "Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all in trouble."

Harry ignored her. He mounted the broom, and kicked hard against the ground. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher. He turned it sharply to face me. Too tell you the truth I was stunned.

"Give it here," harry yelled "or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Oh yeah," I yelled back.

All of a sudden he shot at me and I narrowly got out of the way.

"Catch it if you can!" I said while throwing the small ball.

Harry flew at it, and in that time I slowly lowered to the ground. HE took a dive and barely caught it. Everyone broke out in a cheer, stupid Potter. I looked about and saw Professor McGonagall running towards them.

"HARRY POTTER!" she screamed.

I smiled because I just knew he was going to get expelled. Hermione turned to look at me and I smirked at her, but all she did was glare at me. For a second my face fell, but soon regained my composure.

As soon as Harry left with McGonagall I yelled out -"And the great boy-who -lived, just got expelled from Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay sorry for the really late update! This story is harder to right because im trying to keep to the book as much as possible so i have to write it out right from the book. It took me two hours just to write this. I havent updated sooner because my sister is obsessed with some new computor game and spends 5 hours on it a day! Yeah sad right? I'Ve been having alot of social problems in school, but it lets out on thurseday this week so I'll try to update as soon as possible! I love you guys!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleeding Heart: Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>I started to walk up to Potter when I heard one of the Weasleys say, "I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup fir sure this year. We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year is going to be brilliant. Anyway we got to go."<p>

I zoned out after that, they usually just talk about rubbish anyway. Once the twins walked away Crabbe Goyle and I walked up to them.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and got your little friends with you," Potter said.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," I said. "Tonight, if you want. Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said the red head. "I'm his second who's yours?"

I looked at Crabbe and Goyle; neither of them were really any good. I saw my sister in the corner of my eye, and figured she would be a better dueler.

"Ariana," I said.

"Who?" they said in unison.

"My sister you idiots!" I said angrily I ignored them and finished with "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 PM<strong>

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

><p>When I walked into the common room the first thing I saw was a smirking Draco lounging in plump green chair.<p>

"Bookworm, finally back from the library I see," he said.

I just ignored him, and sat down next to his sister. She was still working on her homework, and I was trying to help her out a little bit.

"Draco, when are you leaving for that duel with Potter?" Goyle said.

"I'm not," he said simply.

"Well then they will call you a wimp," he said rolling his shoulders.

"No Goyle you see after I talked to Potter and weasel-be, I went to Filtch and told him some students were going to mess up the Trophy room at midnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes after Midnight<strong>

* * *

><p>"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"<p>

Ducking under peeves, we ran for our lives, right to the end of the corridor we slammed into a door – and it was locked

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

We could hear footsteps, Filtch running as fast as he could towards Peeve's shouts.

"Oh move over," I snarled, I pulled out my wand and tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora."

The lock clicked and the door swung open – they pilled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go Peeves?" Filtch was saying. "Quick, tell me!"

"Say 'please.'"

Don't mess with me Peeves just tell me!"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves said in a singsong voice.

"All right – Please," he yelled.

"NOTHING hahahah told you I'd say nothing hahahah," Peeves said.

Filtch gave a yell, and took off running.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "Get off Neville!"

Everyone turned around, and couldn't believe the sight in front of them. They were looking into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and the floor. It had three heads. It had three pairs of rolling mad eyes; three noses, three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellow fangs. They looked surprised, but they were quickly getting over that aspect.

Harry went reaching for the door knob – between Filtch and death all of them would rather choose Filtch.

They all fell backwards and Harry slammed the door shut. They all took off running to their respected dormitories.

When Hermione finally got back to her room and the comfort of her bed she was still trying to figure out what that dog was standing on, and what it was protecting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey sorry its been really late... Please review. Sorry its so shirt but hey its an update right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
